Obsesión
|artist = |from = |tvfilm = |year = 2002 |dlc = |mode = Duet |dg = / |difficulty = Mediumhttps://youtu.be/ab-7ltB751Y?t=185 |effort = |nogm = 1 |nosm = |mc = |pc = Pink-Purpleish/Blue |gc = Orange/Red |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = |kcal = |dura = |nowc = Obsession ObsessionRetake |audio = |choreo = |perf = }}" " by was planned to be on since files under the song s code name can be found, but instead it is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a man. He wears a light navy blue shirt, over which he wears a bright yellow hoodie with the sleeves rolled up. He wears a pair of baby pink shorts with orange pocket-buttons and orange shoes with black strips around the ankles. He covers up his black hair with a red cap and sports a chinstrap beard and mustache. P2 P2 is a woman. She has black hair tied up to a small bun at the top. She is wearing an orange shirt which is covered by a light navy sweater with a deep-chested cut and short sleeves. She has a long purple pencil skirt with a cut on the right side. She is wearing yellow heels with open tops and a ring around the ankles. She accessorizes with a black watch on her right hand, a pair of black-rimmed glasses and a waist girdle that resembles a thin black rope with an orange strip in the center. Obsessionretake_coach_1.png|P1 Obsessionretake_coach_2.png|P2 Background The background starts off with a city bus station during the day. The bus station has two benches and advertisement for coffee, summer night on Friday, July 19th with a beach in the background, and a map that says "Just Dance Bus Stop" Next to the bus stop are two trash bins and above it is a sign for a phone. Just behind those are street signs and a white fence. A city and plants can be seen in the background. During the dialogue, the glass in the bus station windows shine, leaves are blown through the streets and the phone in the sign starts ringing. When the dialogue ends, the city turns into night with headlights in the background. The trash cans shine light as well as the yellow lines on the sidewalk. Light can be seen rushing to and fro in the background. The color in the background of the poster for coffee and the map change colors rapidly. Eventually, a spotlight appears, darkening everything but the dancers and the summer night poster. The dancers then go into the summer night poster, where the background is now a beach at sunset. A boat, palm trees, and rocks can be seen in the foreground while another island is seen in the background. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: This is the final move of the routine: *'P1:' Bend over P2 while holding her body with your hands. *'P2:' Bend over backwards while stretching your right leg out. This is the final move of the routine. Obsessionretake gm 1.png|Gold Move Obsessionretake gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Trivia *Despite providing significant vocals to the song, Judy Santos is neither credited in-game nor on the official release of the song. *As was the case with Je sais pas danser, No Lie, and Hala Bel Khamis, the preview only has four players. *Unlike the coach, the avatar for P1 has no mustache. *The third verse and outro are cut from the track, shortening the song by about 2 minutes. *The code name is misspelled as "Obses's'''i'o'nRetake". *The following lyric errors are present in the routine: **"Son la cinco ' ' la mañana" is misinterpreted as "Son la cinco '''en' la mañana". **"Loco voy a parar" is misinterpreted as "En loco voy a parar". **"El insomnio es mi castigo" is misinterpreted as "Que mi insomnio es mi castigo". **"Hoy conocí a''' tu novio" is misinterpreted as "Hoy conocí tu novio". **"Para yo '''respetarlo" is misinterpreted as "Para yo irrespetarlo". **In "Bien vestido y en mi Lexus", the L is not capitalized. **"Como un loco te fui a''' alcanzar" is misinterpreted as "Como un loco the fui alcanzar". **"'''Y eso me trajo la solución" is misinterpreted as "Eso me trajo la solución". **"Y''' tú no contestabas" is incorrectly spelled as "'''Yy tú no contestabas". **"No me enganches por favor" is misinterpreted as "No me engañes por favor". **"Con un par de palabritas" is misinterpreted as "Con par de palabritas". **"Lo que tú sientes...", "Una ilusión..." and "Así funciona el corazón..." appear with four dots instead of three in the second chorus. **The words "sé", "pasé", "busqué", "tenía" and "número" appear without the accent. *This is the fourth song to be removed from a certain game and put in the next game. *The initial code name for the routine was "Obsession". **In addition, an unused Gold Move can be found in the files. *In the final part of the second verse, the coaches do not raise their arms immediately when they hold each other. Gallery Game Files Obsessionretake cover generic.png|''Obsesión'' Obsessionretake_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Obsessionretake_banner_bkg.png| menu banner ObsessionRetake 884.png|P1 s avatar ObsessionRetake 928.png|P2 s avatar In-Game Screenshots obssesion jd2019 menu.png|''Obsesión'' on the menu obssesion jd2019 load.png| loading screen obssesion jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Beta Elements Obsessionretake beta pictos.png|Original pictograms Obsessionretake beta gm.png|Beta Gold Move Others Obsesion thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Obsesion thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Obsesion Silhouettes (far left).jpg|The coach s silhouettes on the "Gamescom Reveals" playlist on the E3 tracklist video, despite the song not being featured in the event Obsessionretake jd2018 proof.png|'' '' s files in Videos Offical Music Video Aventura - Obsesion Teasers Obsesión - Gameplay Teaser (US) Obsesión - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Obsesión - Just Dance 2019 Extraction Obsesión - Just Dance 2019 (No HUD) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Spanish Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Postponed Songs